Little Miss Perfect
by Saiyachick
Summary: [DracoxHermione][SuicideOne-Shot]“Don’t hold this over your head Malfoy, don’t blame this on yourself and your words, it was everyone in the world whom even THOUGHT I was perfect.”


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I deserve all rights on this poem I have created. I have created these poems since Book 4 of Harry Potter came out, so don't come complaining to me if its not to your liking!

**-**

Summary: Another Draco and Hermione shipper sending out a poem of Hermione's hardships. She comes to school as the one whom everyone envy's, but they shouldn't. Deep inside she is just a normal girl, who isn't flawless, just average and angst.

**-**

**Little Miss Perfect**

**-**

_"How does it feel to be perfect Granger?" Draco sneered while glaring at Hermione the utmost look of abhorrence._

**Little miss perfect,**

**Sitting on a cushion chair,**

**Reading her thoughts away,**

**With a blank and cold stare,**

_"I wouldn't know what you mean Malfoy, I'm not perfect!" Hermione yelled while shooting back a hateful glance_

**Little miss perfect,**

**Lying on a soft bed,**

**Writing random sentences,**

**Concealed in her head,**

_"Oh give it up Granger, everyone knows you have the ideal life," Draco growled with a taunting hint, "Miss perfect with the grades, life, and credentials. Not everyone has a life like yours."_

**Little miss perfect,**

**Crying at night alone,**

**Keeping things in her heart,**

**Never to be known,**

_"Your one to talk Mr. Daddy's boy," the witch screamed, "You don't know anything about me Malfoy, so don't judge me! The only reason I have good marks are because of my hard work. I don't have the respect and verbal conversation with my parents because they're dead! I have nothing to be thought of as perfect!"_

**Little miss perfect,**

**Lashed with insults from around,**

**Standing out with diversity,**

**Walk astray from the crowd,**

_"Don't mock me Granger! You too don't know anything of my family and my life!"_

**Little miss perfect,**

**Looked up to from all,**

**Though of great expectations,**

**Always seemed to fall,**

_"You know what Malfoy, its people who compare me to being perfect that drive me insane! Do you want to me to go mad and scream out my trails and tribulations? Do you think people will listen?! NO because I have yet to be compared to as a average person!"_

**Little miss perfect,**

**Alone from the world,**

**Hides away into darkness,**

**Into parts unknown,**

_Draco rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, "Glad to see my words are making you insane, maybe you'll end up in St. Mungo's."_

**Little miss perfect,**

**Couldn't deal with life's issues,**

**She also felt disregard,**

**And forgotten among all,**

_"You don't know how it feels to be me Malfoy," Hermione whispered with tears cascading down her complexion. "You don't know how it is to live through the things I have."_

**Little miss perfect,**

**Seemed flawless in every way,**

**Intelligence carried her,**

**Yet nothing was good enough,**

_"You'd be better in Ravenclaw," he smirked with a glint of cynic, "Full of brains and flawless kin like you. Just. Like. You."_

**Little miss perfect,**

**Always seemed contempt,**

**Never once snapped at anybody,**

**Just kept it to herself,**

_"One day you'll regret pushing me to the edge Malfoy. One day."_

**Little miss perfect,**

**Thought she let others down,**

**Wanted that piercing dagger,**

**And to let crimson drown,**

_"Oh yes, I'll regret pushing the perfect mudblood to her limits, honestly get a grip."_

**Little miss perfect,**

**Was found in her room,**

**Drenched in scarlet,**

**Never for her precision to bloom,**

_"People ask me all the time how it feels to be perfect, I tell them to look into my eyes, and tell me what they see behind it all."_

**Little miss perfect,**

**Hadn't a life to call,**

**Because little miss perfect,**

**Wasn't so perfect at all…**

**-**

Draco woke up in the morning and rubbed his silver eyes as the sun peaked through the emerald colored curtains. He stood up from his bed and opened the door to the bathroom to find something deeply horrifying. Drips of crimson blood left a trail until he reached the bath to find a body drenched in blood.

He dragged the body out of the water and stared at the knife on the ledge with a letter attached. The Slytherin looked at his hands and was covered with the liquid scarlet and read the parchment:

**"Don't hold this over your head Malfoy, don't blame this on yourself and your words, it was everyone in the world whom even THOUGHT I was perfect."**

The teenager dropped the letter and turned his head towards the mirror with a light stomach. Dripping in blood, the passage read: **Little Miss Perfect wasn't so Perfect at all...**

**-**

**FIN, END, BYE**


End file.
